


Satisfy my Heat

by Iggycat95



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggycat95/pseuds/Iggycat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur share a hot and steamy heat cycle together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy my Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The only writing I've really done is for roleplays with these two so I'm very sorry if this isn't very good TuT I hope you enjoy it though c':

"Are you sure you've got enough blankets and pillows Art? You practically have every soft and cushiony fabric in the whole house!"

A young and handsome blond haired, blue-eyed Alpha by the name of Alfred laughed heartily while he helped his mate of two years prepare his nest for his upcoming heat. It was most likely his omega nature showing, but the Brit always liked to have his nest soft and warm. Perhaps it made suffering through his heat easier, before he met his sexy American mate of course.

Arthur snorted in slight annoyance, arranging some pillows and blankets so they were to his liking.

"Alfred you know I like to have a soft place to lay on during my heats. I'm nearly bedridden the entire week, there's no way I'd settle for anything less than this." He replied, standing and placing his hands on his hips as he looked over his handiwork with a smile. Well technically it was their handiwork but Alfred only helped to gather the pillows and blankets.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon Artie, you promised you'd watch the Avengers with me!" Alfred whined, grabbing Arthur's hand to pull him out of the room and downstairs, practically skipping in excitement.

"But we already watched it three times this week!"

"I know, but it's still so awesome every time!"

The Brit let out an irritated sigh, knowing his protests would go on deaf ears. Warning Alfred to not skip down the stairs, he let himself be dragged to the living room.

\-----------

"Oh, curse this blasted heat!"

A frustrated whine escaped the mouth of a half naked and writhing Omega, pale-skinned fingers digging into his bed sheets as his body was overcome with the need to be filled and bred. He squirmed and whimpered pitifully as the warmth spread through him, a translucent and sweet smelling slick running down his trembling thighs. If only his mate were here right now to satisfy his aching need, to pound him into the mattress until he lost his voice from screaming so much. The toys he still owned from previous years weren't nearly enough to quench his body's thirst for that thick Alpha cock, none of them coming close to being able to fill him like Alfred did. Panting harshly, Arthur grabbed his phone with a shaky hand and began to dial Alfred's number.

The Alpha was currently away at the grocery store not too far from their shared home, unaware of his mate's predicament. They had been getting low on food and, realising Arthur's heat was approaching, knew he would have to stock up and prepare their meals while the Omega was preoccupied. As he was exiting the store he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the ring indicating that it was his British lover. Shifting the bags to one hand, Alfred fished it out and answered right away.

"Hey babe, I just left the store. I should be home in about ten minutes." He informed the other while opening his car and placing the bags inside.

Heavy panting and a breathy, needy voice replied, "Alfred...I need you here right this bloody minute..nh..please! I can't take it much longer!"

The Alpha gulped as a deep blush spread over his face, his pants already feeling tighter in response to his mate's accented voice in that sexy tone. _"Shit! His heat must've started while I was out."_ Alfred thought. "..O-Okay Artie, I'm on my way right now. Just hold on a little longer and I promise I'll pound you so hard the bed will break." He growled, starting his car and beginning to head back home. A loud whine came through the speaker along with an 'okay' before they both hung up, Alfred determined to get home as soon as possible.

\-----------

Barging into the house, the American did his best to not get distracted by the delicious heat pheromones permeating the house and hurried to the kitchen to set everything down, beginning to quickly put away the refrigerated foods. He knew Arthur would get annoyed for making him wait since he definitely heard him enter the house, but it was better than running out of food and not having time to get more for a whole week.

" _Alfred_ -!"

Hearing his mate call his name in that desperate, 'come fuck me this instant' tone, he tossed the last bit of food into the fridge before shouting, "Coming!" and running upstairs, already starting to unbutton his pants as the smell was beginning to make his mind foggy. Reaching their bedroom, he was greeted by his mate lying in his nest, panting and flushed with his ass up in the air, his back arched. Slick could be seen running down his trembling thighs, his cock red and already dripping with pre-cum. As Alfred gulped and looked him over, he realised the Brit was wearing one of his button-up shirts, probably to have something with his scent on it while he was out. It was unbuttoned and hanging off one side, showing off his body glistening with sweat.

He nearly came right there, instead letting out a possessive growl and approaching his mate, his own cock twitching painfully from behind it's fabric prison. Arthur whimpered as Alfred got closer, the smell of his Alpha both calming him and driving him crazy with the need to mate. He spread his legs and looked up at the other with lidded green eyes, both the lust and heat making them dark and hazy. Drool could be seen running down his chin from his open mouth, a pink tongue running over soft lips when his gaze fell upon what he'd been craving this whole time.

Alfred smirked and cupped his crotch, fingers lightly trailing over the thick bulge in his briefs. "You want this don't you? My big cock inside your tight hole, pounding you into the mattress until all you can think of is me, filling you up with my cum." He licked his lips and pulled off his shirt, tossing it carelessly across the room before stepping closer to the bed, nostrils flaring as he inhaled that hypnotising scent of a fertile Omega. It drove his senses crazy with a fierce need to claim and impregnate Arthur with his offspring.

The Brit whined and clawed at the sheets in response to Alfred's dirty talk, nodding vigorously and sitting up on shaking knees to hook his fingers into the Alpha's dark blue briefs, eagerly pulling them down to release his prize. He smiled and nuzzled the trail of coarse blond hair trailing down to the throbbing cock, taking in the musky scent and letting out what sounded like a purr. He grabbed Alfred's length and pumped it a few times, earning him a pleasured groan, before lying back down on the bed with his ass raised. Looking up into darkened blue eyes, Arthur reached behind himself with both hands and shamelessly spread his cheeks, shuddering and gasping as more slick poured out of his entrance and down his thighs.

"Please Alfie...I need you..." He begged.

Shaking his head to stop his staring, Alfred nodded and practically tore off his underwear before getting into the nest, sliding his hands under the shirt and placing his hands on Arthur's waist to steady him as he thrust inside. They both moaned loudly, the British Omega nearly screaming in pleasure. Deciding he had wasted enough time getting home, Alfred began to pound recklessly into Arthur, brushing his hands away so he could take a round cheek into each hand and squeeze. Arthur keened and gripped the sheets, his body being pushed slightly back and forth with each powerful thrust. They had just started and already he was close to losing his mind to the overwhelming pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head as Alfred gave a particularly hard and deep thrust.

"Ngh..! Oh f-fuck yes! More ah..a..ahn! Mnh right there...yes!"

The Alpha moaned and a hungry growl rumbled in his chest, hips moving back and forth like a piston. He leaned over his mate to nuzzle his cheek and bury his nose in the spot where his neck and shoulder met, running his tongue over the mating mark he had left when they shared their first heat together.

"Mine." Alfred breathed, nipping Arthur's ear and sucking on it.

He could feel the Omega tremble and tilt his head a bit, a gasp following and soon more slick was running down the Brit's thighs as his pale hips were massaged and lightly scratched. His face flushes even more than it currently is when he feels his bottom being rubbed again, squishing against the thick cock moving in and out of him before arching his back and opening his mouth in a silent scream when there was a rough smack to his ass.

Alfred licked his lips and straightened his back to watch himself thrust in and out of the Omega, moaning and switching his movements so they were slow and deep.

"Mnh yeah...you're so fucking wet babe... Can you hear me moving inside?" He breathed as loud squelching noises could be heard each time he pushed inside.

Arthur shuddered and whimpered, looking back at his mate with watery green eyes, cheeks covered with a pink flush.

"Ah y-yes...but please..go faster...," he begged. "I'm so close..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Alfred smiled, slapping the Brit's ass again in a teasing manner, kissing the upper more sensitive area between pale shoulder blades when he received an appreciative moan.

It didn't take long for the Alpha to lose himself, bent over his Omega, skin slapping against skin. His hands gripped Arthur's hips tightly enough to leave bruises, panting heavily as he moved his hips as fast as he could, thrusting right into Arthur's prostate. Moans and screams filled the room, the Brit's voice getting higher in pitch the closer and closer he got to his climax.

Arthur attempted to warn the Alpha of his nearing orgasm, but his mind was turned to mush, allowing for only moans and bits of words to leave his mouth.

"A..A-Al...I..-!"

His back arched and his mouth opened to let out a loud moan, white hot pleasure erupting inside him as the feeling was heightened when Alfred hit his prostate right at that moment. He spilled himself onto the sheets and pillows below, his muscles tightening and spasming while his body trembled.

Alfred followed soon after, gasping and grunting and sinking his teeth into Arthur's exposed shoulder while his hips jerked and stilled, the base of his cock swelling up as the Omega was filled with a steady stream of cum. The Brit whimpered and writhed, drooling while absentmindedly nuzzling a pillow he had been clinging to. When they came down from their high, the American licked and kissed the area he bit, calloused fingers massaging his mate's hips.

"Mm...you okay babe? Sorry for making you wait."

Arthur sighed contentedly and nodded, keeping his hips raised while he was still knotted.

"It's fine dear...you're here now and that's all that matters. Now then, let's lie down and get comfortable, shall we?" He smiled softly up at him, face still a bit red.

"Sure thing!" Alfred returned the smile and gently shifted them so they were spooning, wrapping his arms around his Omega's waist and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. "Are your hips alright?" He asked, running his hands under the shirt to rub Arthur's sides soothingly. He knew he always got a bit more rough during Arthur's heats, and while he was always reassured that the Brit was perfectly fine, he couldn't help worrying.

Arthur chuckled. "The answer is always the same poppet. I'm fine. I love it rough during my heats."

"Kinky," Alfred smirked, snuggling into Arthur and pressing kisses all along his neck and shoulder before relaxing, laughing when he received a light smack to his side. "I love you Artie."

"I love you too, Alfred." Turning his head back, he pressed a quick kiss to the Alpha's head before yawning and getting comfortable. "Let's get some rest. We have a busy week ahead of us."

"Aw yeah, another week of sex!"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, having become used to Alfred's boisterous personality long ago. Suddenly remembering something, he started to laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Alfred asked, looking at the Brit curiously.

It took him a moment, but Arthur finally calmed down enough to speak again, "You didn't break the bed!"


End file.
